This invention relates to a conveying device of the type having a transport hanger that can travel back and forth on rollers along a rail.
Conveying systems for transport hangers are known in which the rails have a C-shaped profile which is open toward the bottom. In this form of conveying system the rollers of the transport hanger run on the lower opposite flanks of the rail. If an electrical consuming device is attached to the transport hanger, current is supplied to it via a suspension cable which is fastened at intervals to cable wagons which can also be moved back and forth along the rail.
Conveying systems are also known comprised of a trolley which can travel back and forth along a double T-girder. Trolley wires are placed beside the T-girder to supply the trolley with current. Sliding contacts of a trolley carriage, which is connected to the trolley via a cam, are engaged with the trolley wires.
The disadvantage of these known systems is that they are not suitable for assembly lines in which a transport hanger can travel back and forth along a rail. The hanger conveying an article which is to be worked by means of an electrically operated tool should also be transportable along the rail.
It is an object of the present invention to provide the conveying system such that it is suitable for the above-mentioned assembly lines.